One Night in Engineering
by Matilda
Summary: Trip's anger is assuaged by a happy event. CiaC


Title: One Night in Engineering  
  
Author: Matilda  
  
Email: celp77@yahoo.com  
  
Code: T/S  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Summary: Trip's anger is assuaged by a happy event. CiaC  
  
It was approximately two o'clock in the morning when it happened. Engineering was nearly deserted at that hour, the only sound the ever present hum of the engines. Few crewmen were assigned to this shift, especially now when nothing particularly eventful had happened in almost a week.  
  
Trip entered this peaceful moment with a look of rage on his face and a wave of anger so strong it knocked the few crewmen present into instant action. They needn't have bothered as their chief engineer had no conscious awareness of the world around him.  
  
"I told her it'd be too dangerous," his voice was quiet but full of fire, "I'm gonna kill Malcolm when I get my hands on him." Trip strode through engineering with such purpose that no one dared to speak, it did not seem improbable that he could cause spontaneous combustion with one look.  
  
"Of all the stupid stubborn ideas...' she'll be fine commander, its just a training exercise, perfectly safe, '" Trip said in a strained impression of Lt. Reed's accent.  
  
"You worry more than I do, you're supposed to be the calm one, " now Trip was doing a remarkably good imitation of the ship's communication officer.  
  
The crewmen worked quietly half wanting to hide, half enthralled by the scene before them and a desire to learn what had led the normally calm engineer to his current state. They were also afraid to make any sudden movements that might lead Commander Tucker to turn his anger on one of them.  
  
He was pacing now, still unaware that anyone was with him. Abruptly he turned and made for the stairs. His legs were so tense that they seemed unable to bend as he strode across the room. The crewmen watched as he climbed the stairs three at a time.  
  
Reaching the warp engine he stopped, and after a moment stretched out placing his balled fists on the metal in front of him. He braced his legs on the floor and for a second he seemed to relax and his head hung between his outstretched arms. The moment was brief.  
  
The silence was shattered by the sound of flesh on metal. Trip held his hand, a look of pain mingling with his anger.  
  
"Careful Trip, we don't need you to break an arm too." The crewmen were startled into a new frenzy at the unexpected appearance of their captain.  
  
Trip shook his head and looked around as though realizing for the first time where he was. His eyes focused finally on the captain and all the anger seemed to evaporate from his body. For a moment he swayed, then unable to hold himself up he sat slowly on the floor. A look of intense concern had replaced the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Is she...., " his voice trailed off as though not asking the question might hold off the reality of the answer.  
  
The captain smiled gently, though his eyes still held concern, "She's fine Trip, just a broken arm, but.. ," the captain paused looking at the crewmen, who were doing a thoroughly inadequate job of appearing to work and not listen. "Perhaps you should come with me," he continued. Everyone in the room could sense this was not what he intended to say.  
  
His subterfuge was wasted however as a sudden burst of noise erupted from the comm system. A scream could be heard, and then in sharp contrast the ever calm voice of Dr. Phlox broke through, "Captain if you have located Commander Tucker I suggest you bring him here at once. I do not believe it will be much longer."  
  
As thought to emphasize his point another scream erupted from the background. This one contained barely distinguishable words. "Trip Tucker if you do not get down here right now I will use my good arm to break yours!! "  
  
A sudden realization seemed to dawn on Trips face. "It's time?" he asked, his voice breaking at the end. The captain nodded, a bemused expression on his face. "It's time," Trip repeated softly. Another emotion had overtaken his expression, a strange mixture of extreme joy and intense fear.  
  
All the energy that had been drained from Trip came back full force with the realization of what was happening. He was off the floor and down the stairs in seconds  
  
"I can't believe it's finally here," he said with a huge smile, "I gonna be... "  
  
His babbling was interrupted by another scream, "Triiiiiiiiip, it you are not down here in three seconds you're going to be...Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"Hoshi, I'm on my way darlin', remember to breath, one two three.... I love you... four five six. " "Its gonna be okay darlin', breathe."  
  
"It's going to be...you're not the one down here trying to push a ...Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "  
  
" Isn't she great?" Trip asked the captain with a huge smile as he passed at a full run.  
  
Trip didn't wait for an answer, he was across the room and in the hallway so fast the doors barely had time to open for him.  
  
The captain smiled to himself as he walked to the comm station on the wall. As he reached for the button to sever the comm link, one last "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippp!!" erupted. The captain pressed the button quickly and the room was quiet once again.  
  
He turned to the crewmen, who were no longer even pretending to work. The captain looked at them with an expression that mirrored what everyone else was thinking, I'm glad I'm not Commander Tucker right now. With one last smile, Captain Archer turned and walked toward the doors shaking his head slightly.  
  
When the doors closed again silence fell over the room, and as quickly as it had all began it was over. As though nothing had ever happened, it was just as before, the lonely night shift, no excitement. The crewmen looked with bewilderment at each other not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.  
  
****  
  
An hour later silence had fallen over sickbay as well, the only sounds were made by Dr. Phlox and Ensign Cutler as they put away instruments and cleaned up after the nights events.  
  
In the corner Trip sat on a bed next to his wife who was sleeping peacefully now, her face still flushed from exertion and her dark hair a tangled mess on the pillow beneath her. Her left arm was wrapped in a bandage and lay at her side while her right hand rested softly on Trip's leg, seeking a connection to her newly created family, even in sleep.  
  
"Thank you, Hoshi, " Trip whispered looking at the sleeping infant in his arms. Slowly he reached down to kiss Hoshi's cheek softly.  
  
"How'd I get so lucky," he asked his daughter, whose only reply was to snuggle further into the warmth of his arms.  
  
With one last look of wonder from mother to daughter Trip stood and began to walk towards the doors.  
  
"Why don't we let your momma sleep while we get to know each other, " he whispered softly as the doors opened to let them into the hallway. Before they closed Dr. Phlox and Ensign Cutler caught a few snatches of the one sided conversation between father and daughter, "No boys till your thirty...anything you do wrong can be solved with pecan pie.... " As she would do many times in the future Abigail Tucker had erased all traces of anger from her father, leaving the universe once again just as it should be.  
  
Challenge Words: enraged, crewmen, arm 


End file.
